Transcript
by SurrenderTheSociopaths
Summary: Call/text log retrieved from Pepper Potts' and Anthony Stark's cellphones. Pretty short fanfic, Pepperony but nothing explicit. I own none of the characters, they are property of Marvel


_**Alright, so I decided to try something a little  
different today. Very short one, hope you enjoy.**_

_Call and text transcript, 23rd December 2014 - 3rd April 2015  
Messages 36 or more hours apart separated with -x-_

**Pepper 12/23/14 20:43**

Did u get the turkey?

**Idiot boyfriend 12/23/14 20:44**

Explosion in LA, running l8

**Pepper 12/23/14 20:46**

Nice try, I watch the news ;)

**Idiot boyfriend 12/23/14 20:55**

Don't look out the window for a min

**Pepper 12/23/14 20:56**

If it's bigger than the doorway it's not coming in the house

**Idiot boyfriend 12/23/14 20:57**

Still got number for that decorator?

**Pepper 12/23/14 21:01**

Where'd u go? And have you got turkey?

_-x-_

**Idiot boyfriend 01/01/15 08:09**

I thought it was me who was supposed to go off on business trips all the time? :p

**Pepper 01/01/15 08:11**

Sorry, was called in. Phone at lunch.

**Idiot boyfriend 01/01/15  
Call at 12:20, went to voicemail: transcript: **

Pepper, you have lunch every day at 12:00 on the dot so either you're running late or you're hiding something from me. Now delicious as this steak sandwich in front of me looks, I'm not gonna eat it without you being on the other end of the phone to hear my description of it. Tell the office it's new years and you wanna listen to your boyfriend eat a sandwich.

*pause*

Go get 'm honey. I love you. Tony out.

**Pepper 01/01/15  
Call at 15:10: transcript:**

Pepper: Hey, iron man.

Tony: You were supposed to be home an hour ago, I can't figure out the washing machine.

Pepper: Why don't you get Jarvis to help you?

Tony: *rattling at Tony's end of the phone* Oh, I switched him off.

Pepper: You what?

Tony: He was annoying me!

Pepper: Tony, I honestly think you can't live without 2 things on this planet, and that's me and your scullery maid.

Tony: Did you just call Jarvis a scullery maid?

Pepper: Anyway, I got the contract.

Tony: I can't believe you just called Jarvis a scullery maid.

Pepper: They weren't keen on me as rep but our ideas were good enough to sway the sexist pigs.

Tony: I mean it's just plain inaccurate.

Pepper: Are you even listening to me?

Tony: Pepper I spilt pasta sauce on my trousers.

Pepper: Mhmm? I'll be home in a few hours.

Tony: See you then, Miss Potts.

_-x-_

**Pepper 01/24/15 23:47**

Where are you?

**Pepper 01/25/15  
Call at 00:10, went to voicemail: transcript:**

Tony, I don't care where you are. Just call me.

**Pepper 01/25/15  
****Call at 00:34, went to voicemail: transcript:**

I can come get you if you want.

**Pepper 01/25/15  
Call at 00:48, went to voicemail: no message recorded**

**Pepper 01/24/15  
****Call at 01:12, went to voicemail: no message recorded**

**Idiot boyfriend 01/25/15  
****Call at 02:03, went to voicemail: transcript:**

Pepper? I hope you're getting some sleep. I got, uh, I got caught up and I'm in Ohio. Just don't worry about me, okay? I'll, uhm, I'll be home by the time you wake up. So, yeah.

-x-

**Ex 02/13/15 13:52**

Still need that repair money.

**Pepper (!) 02/13/15 13:54**

I drove past the other day - builders seemed happy enough to me

**Ex 02/13/15 14:00**

We should talk :/

**Ex 02/13/15  
Call at 14:19: transcript:**

Pepper: What is it?

Tony: Pepper, come on.

Pepper: I'm a busy woman, Tony.

Tony: I just think you're overreacting -

Pepper: Oh I'm overreacting?

Tony: You know that's not what I -

**Ex 02/14/15 03:02**

Oepprt i lovw yiu

**Pepper (!) 02/14/15 03:03**

Go home Tony, you're drunk

-x-

**Ex 02/20/15 11:31**

Hey Pepper. Look, I know it's been a while since we've talked. I'm sorry about shouting at you, and hey, I did more damage to the house than you did. I'm not gonna give up on this new project but I'll be down in the shop less often, if it helps. I really miss you. You don't have to come back, I just know that we've had disputes before and gotten over them. Please just call me?

**Pepper (!) 02/20/15 11:38**

Did Rhodey write that text?

**Ex 02/20/15 11:40**

Dammit

-x-

**Tony Stark 03/05/15 13:15**

Do I have to call your mother?

**Pepper 03/05/15 13:16**

Yes you do x

**Tony Stark 03/05/15 13:17**

Even if I mysteriously lose my signal?

**Pepper 03/05/15 13:18**

You're in the same room as me idiot

**Tony Stark 03/05/15 13:18**

I'm actually not

**Pepper 03/05/15 13:20**

So you aren't. Do you want me to watch this episode of Game of Thrones on my own then?

**Tony Stark 03/05/15 13:21**

I'm recording it

**Pepper 03/05/15 13:22**

Not now you're not :)

**Tony Stark 03/05/15 13:24**

:( I'm telling Jarvis

-x-

**Pepper 03/07/15  
Call at 10:59, went to voicemail: no message recorded**

**Pepper 03/07/15  
****Call at 11:03, went to voicemail: transcript:**

Tony where are you? There's people in the house and they've overridden Jarvis. I hit one of them... *there is a noise in the distance and then some rustling.* Dammit Tony, just come home!

**Tony Stark 03/07/15  
Call at 11:09, went to voicemail: transcript:**

Come on Pepper, pick up.

**Tony Stark 03/07/15  
****Call at 11:11, went to voicemail: transcript:**

I'm getting close Potts, just hold on.

**Tony Stark 03/07/15  
****Call at 11:15, went to voicemail: no message recorded.**

**Tony Stark 03/07/15  
Call at 11:19, transcript:**

Pepper: Tony!

Tony: Pepper, you ok?

Pepper: I'm in the basement packing up your crap. What the hell were you working on?!

Tony: I can't explain, I'm 5 minutes away from the house, okay? Are they still there?

Pepper: Of course they're still here, who else would be upstairs trashing the kitchen?

Tony: Can you override security from the console down there?

Pepper: Tried and failed. Dammit Tony, I can hear them coming downstairs.

Tony: Look just drop the stuff and get yourself safe, you hear me?

Pepper: I can't talk.

Tony: Pepper, get yourself out of there!

Pepper: *shots can be heard alongside a clattering noise*

Tony: Pepper!

Pepper: I-

Tony: Pepper? You still there? Pepper?

-x-

**Tony Stark 03/11/15 22:51**

Please get better

**Tony Stark 03/12/15 00:10**

i'm not drunk I'm just

**Tony Stark 03/12/15 00:12**

Read wrong mssg

**Tony Stark 03/12/15 00:14**

i forgt

-x-

**Tony Stark 03/16/15 05:27**

Don't worry

**Tony Stark 03/16/15 16:30**

I'll find a way to save you

**Tony Stark 03/16/15 17:40**

I can't function

**Tony Stark 03/17/15 03:56**

Not slept in week. Need you next to me.

**Pepper 03/17/15 15:45**

Mr Stark, this is the second phone I have had to remove from Miss Potts' bedside. You are fully aware that cellphones are not permitted in the ICU of this hospital and that they will be confiscated when they are found. You are no exception to this rule. I must remind you that your visits are already more frequent that we usually allow - do not tempt fate. With due respect, someone in Miss Potts' position is unlikely to be able to use the device in the first place. Now if you would like to discuss this with my manager, please email her.  
\- Doctor Leven

**Tony Stark 03/17/15 16:04**

I could give you a pay rise?

-x-

**Tony Stark 03/18/15 21:13**

They said you wouldn't last the

**Tony Stark 03/18/15 21:14**

come on Pepper just come on

-x-

**Tony Stark 03/21/15  
****Call at 01:01, went to voicemail: transcript:**

I -

*pause*

**Tony Stark 03/21/15  
****Call at 01:03, went to voicemail: transcript:**

*it is silent bar some quiet sniffling.*

You can't be dead. I can't allow it. Pepper I'm sat in front of the washing machine and I still don't know how the hell this thing works. It's just - it's just making a noise every time I press a button. Pepper I-

*pause*

Dammit. I need you, Miss Potts. *A deep sigh can be heard* I'm so -

**Tony Stark 03/21/15  
****Call at 13:47, went to voicemail: transcript:**

I talked to the others today. Natasha couldn't stay long but promised she'll be there for the funeral. *sigh* They told me I can't call or message you so much. I mean, I guess they're right. I just - Ah crap.

-x-

**Tony Stark 04/03/15 00:34**

I miss you

**Pepper 04/03/15 00:35**

We're sorry; you have texted a number that has been disconnected or is no longer in service. If you feel you have reached this message in error, please check the number and try texting again.


End file.
